The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for producing electric arc plasma and use thereof for coating a substrate. During the last decades, electric arc plasma sources have been increasingly utilised in industry for depositing on articles coatings based on metals, their alloys and compositions. They are used to coat machine parts, tools, consumer goods, etc., with wear-resistant, corrosion-resistant, decorative coatings, coatings with desirable electric and magnetic characteristics, and other coatings having special properties. Further, vacuum arc plasma sources are employed for producing ion beams used for ion implantation, in ionic accelerators as well as in rocket power units.
The process for producing plasmic flux in a vacuum electric arc source consists in the following. A high-current arc discharge is ignited in vacuum on cooled cathode made of material on the base of which a coating is to be produced. Generally, arc discharge ignition is carried out either by mechanical breaking of electric contact between the cathode and a special electrode or by use of high-voltage or laser spark. Arc discharge on the cold cathode is concentrates into cathode spots sized from several microns to hundreds microns and current densities therein of up to 106-108 A/sq. cm. Each spot emits a metallic plasma jet in a direction approximately perpendicular to the cathode surface. In the absence of magnetic and electric fields, the cathode spots move chaotically over the cathode surface. Using electric and magnetic fields, it is possible to control spot movement retaining them on the working surface and forcing to move according to desired paths.
Each spot appropriately contributes to the plasma flux which has distribution close to cosinusoidal with the axis perpendicular to the cathode surface. Due to specific features of vacuum arc burning on the cold cathode, in particular, due to creation near the cathode of a positive volume charge., plasma ions are accelerated to energies from several units to hundreds of electron-volts in a direction perpendicular to the cathode surface.
The plasma flux produced in the electric arc source is highly ionised. lonisation level for a number of materials approaches 100%. Plasma contains a considerable quantity of two- or three-fold ionised particles. This is a substantial benefit over sources based on effects of spraying (including magnetron) and evaporation (by electronic beam, laser radiation, etc.) of material where material flows have a low ionisation level. A high ionisation level allows the flux to be controlled using electro-magnetic fields, enables to check and control the energy of atoms coming to the substrate and enhances the evaporated material reactivity in forming compounds both with reaction gas and directly with the material of the substrate to be coated.
In order to deposit coatings, the plasma flux is directed on the substrate to which generally accelerating voltage is applied to produce the desired energy of surface impinging ions. In general, the process for depositing coatings comprises two steps. In the first step, at a sufficiently high vacuum (at a pressure of 104 mm Hg and lower) accelerating voltage as high as 1000-1500 volts is applied to the substrate. Cathode material ions are accelerated near the substrate in the Debaye layer and bombard its surface. During ion bombardment, surface cleaning from impurities, the so-called xe2x80x9cionic bombardment cleaningxe2x80x9d, takes place. After conducting xe2x80x9cionic cleaningxe2x80x9d, the voltage applied to the substrate is reduced to several dozens to several hundreds volts and surface impinging particles condense on its surface forming a coating corresponding to the cathode material. In order to produce composite coatings, reaction gas is introduced in working chamber, generally, to pressures of 10xe2x88x922-10xe2x88x924 mm Hg. In this case, it is possible to produce coatings based on cathode material/reaction gas compositions.
The problem with electric arc plasma sources is that the arc discharge generates, along with a vapour component, drops of the surface molten material, i.e. particulates. Such particulates have characteristic sizes from fractions of micron to dozens of microns. Particulates can hit the substrate to be coated forming irregularities in the coat structure and defects in form of indents and protrusions. This effect considerably decreases applications of electric arc plasma sources. The presence of particulates in the plasma flux prevents from depositing coatings on parts with high grade of surface cleanness, on sharply whetted tools, and reduces considerably operating characteristics of coatings such as wear-resistance, electric and magnetic properties.
Furthermore, electric arc sources virtually do not allow for depositing coatings on the basis of relatively fusible materials such as, for example, aluminium and others, in whose flux a great amount of particulates is present. In particular, in producing ceramic coatings based on Al203, the presence of Al particulates disturbs insulation properties of coatings. This is also the case with depositing diamond-like coatings using a carbon cathode where particulates are soot parts.
In order to reduce the number of particulates in the plasma flux, various methods are employed. The first group of methods comprises using different magnetic and electric fields near the cathode surface which permits to increase the rate of arc spots movement over the cathode surface. This results in decreasing the number of generated particulates and in reduction of their sizes. The second group of methods consists in using various plasma flux separating filters. Such devices are placed between the cathode and the substrate to be sprayed so that they pass through the vapour component of the plasma flux while blocking passage of particulates.
The first group electromagnetic methods are essentially simpler to implement as compared to plasma flux separation methods. However, they are not likely to be effective and do not eliminate particulate generation by the arc discharge. The plasma flux retains a considerable quantity of molten metal drops.
Separation methods are based on deflection of vapour ionised plasma component from the rectilinear path. To this end, the plasma flux is imposed with longitudinal magnetic field. In the spacing between two Coulomb collisions, each plasma charged particle moves along the field by a helical path. When the field is uniform, the path axial line virtually coincides with one of lines of force of the field. Electron and ion movement across lines of force of the filed proves feasible only due to Coulomb collisions. At each collision, a particle moves by the distance of the order of Larmor radius. If collisions occur rarely, the particle happens to be as though bound to lines of force of the field. Such plasma is called xe2x80x9cmagnetisedxe2x80x9d. If the plasma parameter p/xcex greater than 1 (p being the medium free run distance and lambda being the medium Larmor radius), the particle can displace by a marked distance across the field only having travelled a very long path along the line of force.
The ionic and electronic plasma components have different xe2x80x9cmagnetisationxe2x80x9d. To provide xe2x80x9cmagnetisationxe2x80x9d of the heavy metal plasma ionic component, magnetic fields up to several dozens of kiloErsted are required. Providing such magnetic fields requires very large and complex systems. Therefore, in practice systems are used which ensure xe2x80x9cmagnetisationxe2x80x9d of only the electronic component. Due to this electrons can freely move only along lines of force of the field while the field by itself does not markedly affect ion movement. In this case electrons will be tied to lines of force of magnetic field while ions will be retained in the same space region by electric field created by the electronic component. In addition, electron magnetisation and dramatic decrease of transverse plasma electronic component mobility allow to provide electric field perpendicular to magnetic one which results in ions drifting in the desired direction. Thus by creating an appropriate length-uniform magnetic field and a corresponding electric field. it is possible to deflect the plasma flux in the desired direction along magnetic field lines and to transport it onto the substrate positioned outside direct vision of the arc discharge cathode. Particulates do not alter their paths when being exposed to electro-magnetic fields, move by straight paths and do not hit the substrate.
Plasma separation methods are considerably more effective to purify the plasma flux from particulates as compared to the first group of methods. However, existing separators have a very poor throughput and, correspondingly, such systems have low productivity.
Arc discharge material evaporation mechanism is described in multiple works and patents. An example of such early work is the U.S. Pat. No. 484,582 (Edison) disclosing use of vacuum arc evaporation to produce a coated substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,695 (Wroe); U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,231 (Sablev et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,179 (Sablev et al.) disclose examples of units using magnetic field and specially configured electrodes to stabilise vacuum arc on the electrode working surface, increase evaporation rate and direct the plasma flux on the substrate.
Examples of the first group methods to reduce particulate generation from cathodic surface are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,477 (Ramalingam et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,058 (Morrison, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,058 (Veltrop et al.) which use magnetic field to control cathode spot movement by special paths and to increase their movement speed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,898 (Welty) also demonstrates that introduction of magnetic field axial component on a long cylindrical cathode results in acceleration of arc movement and in lessening of particulate generation.
Use of methods of plasma separation from particulates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,686 (Aksenov et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,944 (Sanders et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,723 (Falabella et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,572 (Welty); Aksenov at al., xe2x80x9cTransport of Plasma Streams in a Curvilinear Plasma-optics Systemxe2x80x9d, Soviet Journal of Plasma Physics 4 (4), 1978.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,686 discloses a plasma separator of the xe2x80x9cmagnetic islandxe2x80x9d type. It is formed as a cylindrical tube having at one end thereof an arc plasma source. At the exterior side there is a solenoid that provides longitudinal magnetic fields within the tube. At the centre of the tube there is disposed a solenoid that blocks direct vision from cathode to substrate. The exterior and interior solenoids configure magnetic field such that lines of force extend through the tube and go round the interior solenoid passing between the solenoid and the tube walls. Plasma emitted by the source is deflected by magnetic and electric fields and is directed between the tube walls and the central solenoid. Particulates are not deflected by magnetic and electric fields and are deposited on the central solenoid. According to the authors, transmission coefficient of such separator is about 10%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,944 discloses an arrangement operating on the principle close to the preceding one. The cathode is a cylinder co-axial with the exterior tube and having the exterior surface as the working surface. In this case, plasma is emitted in a radial direction toward the tube walls and, assisted by exterior magnetic field, turns by 90 degrees and moves to the outlet of the tube where a substrate is disposed.
The above reference, Aksenov et al., xe2x80x9cTransport of Plasma Streams in a Curvilinear Plasma-optics Systemxe2x80x9d, describes a curvilinear plasma separator. Plasma generated by a standard electric arc source moves to a plasmaguide formed as a quarter of torus. Longitudinal magnetic field is provided within the plasmaguide using solenoids encircling the plasmaguide. Voltage creating radial electric field is applied to the plasmaguide body. Plasma emitted by the source is transported along lines of force of magnetic field across the plasmaguide. Particulates move rectilinearly and are deposited on the plasmaguide walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,723 teaches an apparatus similar to the preceding one using a plasmaguide with an angle of 45 degrees. In order to reduce particulate reflection from the plasmaguide walls, a special grid is used on inner plasmaguide walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,572 discloses a curvilinear plasma separator having a rectangular long cathode operating by the similar principle for a planar plasma source with a rectangular long cathode. Devices are described providing special-shape magnetic field which ensures arc movement along the long rectangular cathode and transporting a flat wide beam over the curvilinear plasmaguide.
All the above-discussed plasma sources with stream separation have not found any noticeable industrial application since they have comparatively low coefficient of plasma-forming material use and low productivity. This is caused by several factors.
In the above references magnetic fields were used whose structure is different in the cathode region (area of magnetic fields responsible for controlling cathodic spot movement over the cathode surface) and in the plasmaguide (where magnetic fields are responsible for transporting plasma flux). This results in the emitted plasma flux passing through the non-uniform magnetic field region prior to coming to the uniform magnetic field region in the plasmaguide. Thus in the above-mentioned reference, Aksenov et al., xe2x80x9cTransport of Plasma Streams in a Curvilinear Plasma-optics Systemxe2x80x9d, the plasma steam was provided in a standard electric arc source and before reaching the region of uniform longitudinal magnetic field in toroidal plasmaguide, passed at the plasmaguide entrance through the region of attenuated divergent magnetic field having a transverse radial constituent. In U.S. Pat. No 5,480,572, magnetic field was created near the rectangular cathode having a constituent parallel to the cathode surface which provided cathode spot movement along the cathode surface. Thus in the references considered above, the plasma flux passes through the transverse magnetic field region. Because particle mobility in magnetised plasma transverse to magnetic field is limited, a so-called xe2x80x9cmagnetic plugxe2x80x9d occurs. Further, when applying voltage to the plasmaguide body in order to provide ion drift from the walls in the transverse magnetic field region, an electric field longitudinal component appears which slows down ions (see the effect description in Aksenov et al., xe2x80x9cTransport of Plasma . . . xe2x80x9d). The xe2x80x9cmagnetic plugxe2x80x9d and electrostatic barrier at the plasmaguide entrance lead to great losses of plasma flux density. Another reason of low effectiveness of the above sources is a low electron density within plasmaguide. When arc discharge burns between the cathode and the anode positioned at the plasmaguide entrance, the region of high electron density concentrates also near the plasmaguide entrance. As noted previously, in plasma only electrons are xe2x80x9ctiedxe2x80x9d to lines of force of magnetic field while ions are retained in this region by electric field created by the electronic component. When electron density is rather low, this field is rather weak and does not prevent ion drifting across lines of force of magnetic field and ion deposition on the plasmaguide walls. Furthermore, high electron density concentrated at the plasmaguide entrance provides ion-decelerating electric field. These factors result in low plasmaguide conductivity.
Low efficiency of plasma sources with flux separation is also caused by the effect of flux dissipation on gas particles (of residual or reaction gas) within the plasmaguide. If in electric arc sources without flux separation the distance from the cathode to the substrate to be sputtered usually is from 10 to 30 cm, using separators increases this distance to several metres. Plasma ion flux, having travelled such distance, neutralises, dissipates and loses its energy and movement direction as a result of dissipation on gas particles.
The above reasons determine low throughput of plasmaguides and, accordingly, low effectiveness of existing sources of separated electric arc plasma.
Problems arising from the use of the method of coating employing electric arc plasma sources both with and without flux separation include the following. As noted previously, a distinctive feature of electric arc plasma production method is high ionisation level of material emitted from the cathode. However, here ionisation level of reaction gas being introduced in the vacuum chamber is not high. This results in bombardment of the target surface by practically metal ions in the process of ionic cleaning. In the presence of accelerating voltages used in ionic cleaning, dissipation coefficient of the substrate by cathode material ions is generally less then one. Therefore, during ionic bombardment, the coating deposition process occurs alongside substrate dissipation. The deposition process, on one hand, reduces effectiveness of target surface cleaning from impurities and, on the other hand, a coating corresponding to the cathode material is formed. Thus between the target surface and the working coating a sub-layer of material is formed corresponding to the cathode material. This results both in lower working surface adhesion to the substrate and in deterioration of its operating properties.
Moreover, a low ionisation level of reaction gas limits possibilities to use the electric arc deposition method, to provide coatings with pre-determined, target-oriented properties, lowers possibilities to check and control energy of reaction gas atoms, reduces their reactivity in forming compositions both with cathode material particles and with the substrate material.
These disadvantages could be eliminated when producing a flux of gas-metallic plasma having a high ionisation level of both metallic and gaseous components.
Thus, despite existing designs of electric arc separated plasma sources, the need exists to provide a high-performance method for producing a flux of electric arc separated plasma and to develop a source with higher productivity forming a flux of controlled gas-metallic plasma with a high ionisation level of both metal and gas ions. Such source would further promote the method for electric arc coating production and would broaden the area of its technological applications both in industry and in scientific development studies.
One of the object of the present invention is a method for providing electric arc plasma consisting in producing plasma using a vacuum electric arc discharge on a cold cathode with passing it through a curvilinear plasmaguide, wherein electric arc plasma is provided within the curvilinear plasmaguide and electric current is put through it in a longitudinal direction forming longitudinal magnetic field and electric field, continuous and uniform over the entire plasmaguide length between the cathode and the anode and directed toward or away from the plasmaguide walls.
In one preferable embodiment of the method the curvilinear plasmaguide is made as a toroid portion having a turn angle xcex1=ArcCos(2r2-R2)/R2, where r and R are, respectively, the small and large toroid radii and the cathode is positioned within the plasmaguide with displacement from the plasmaguide longitudinal axis to its wall with a lesser radius so that the cathode working surface centre is disposed on the radius Ro={square root over ( )} r.R from the plasmaguide centre, the anode being positioned at the plasmaguide exit while the cathode working surface is mounted parallel to the plasmaguide cross-section in the place of cathode installation. In addition, electric current is arc discharge electric current used for plasma generation.
Length-uniform magnetic field is created within the plasmaguide such that magnetic lines of force are perpendicular the cathode working surface and extend through the plasmaguide parallel to its axis. The arc discharge is ignited between the anode and the cathode providing passage of the arc electronic current through the plasma formed within the plasmaguide. A positive or negative potential is applied to the plasmaguide body. Since the plasma electronic component is magnetised, lines of force crossing the cathode and extending adjacent to the plasmaguide axis adopt a potential close to that of the cathode while lines of force adjacent to the plasmaguide walls adopt that of the walls. Thus in magnetised plasma an electric field is created perpendicular to the plasmaguide walls. Electric field provides for additional ion drift from or toward the plasmaguide walls (depending on polarity and magnitude of the applied voltage.)
Due to the presence of magnetic and electric fields the ionised plasma component (see the mechanism described above) is transported along lines of force of magnetic field through the plasmaguide to the exit.
Whereas particulates and the plasma neutral component are deposited on the plasmaguide walls.
The essence of the proposed method consists in the following. First, in providing magnetic field whose lines of force are perpendicular to the cathode working surface and extend continually through the plasmaguide parallel to its axis. In this case, plasma is being emitted by the cathode directly in the area of uniform magnetic field and is being transported through the plasmaguide along length-uniform magnetic field. Parts path over the entire travel extend along lines of force of magnetic field and nowhere cross them. Such magnetic field configuration eliminates occurrence of both xe2x80x9cmagnetic plugxe2x80x9d and electrostatic barrier when applying a potential to the plasmaguide body which is observed in previously described designs.
Second, in putting discharge electric current through plasma emitted into the plasmaguide. Such current in the present case is arc discharge electronic current, the discharge burning between the cathode and the anode disposed at the different ends of the plasmaguide. In this case, high density electronic flux is provided within the plasmaguide. As noted before, the presence of magnetic field results in electrons being able to move only along lines of force of magnetic field and virtually do not travel to the plasmaguide walls. The charge of such electrons concentrated along the plasmaguide axis creates electric field which retains ions within the same space area and prevents their travel to the plasmaguide walls.
In addition, directed electron movement results, on one hand, in gas (residual or reaction) ionisation within the plasmaguide and, on the other hand, in ion acceleration in the given direction. Gas ionisation within the plasmaguide results in lessening energy losses of ions emitted by the arc discharge caused by dissipation on gas particles while ion acceleration results in compensation of these losses.
It should be noted that formed gas ions are also accelerated toward the plasmaguide exit, on one hand, due to directed electron movement and, on the other hand, due to magnetic plasma-dynamic effect occurring at the plasmaguide exit where the plasma flux co-operates with divergent magnetic field having a radial constituent.
Thus at the source exit a gaseous-metallic plasma flux is formed in which both the metallic component generated by the arc discharge and the gaseous component formed due to ionisation of gas within the plasmaguide are strongly ionised. By changing potential on the plasmaguide body and thus increasing or decreasing ion drift toward the plasmaguide walls, it is possible to regulate the ratio of metallic and gaseous ions in the plasma flux. By increasing such potential, when practically all metallic ions arriving to the plasmaguide beginning from the cathode drift toward the walls, it is possible to provide a flux of practically gaseous plasma at the source exit. This flux is formed by those gas particles which have ionised close to the plasmaguide exit and, having accelerated, have reached the exit prior to condensing on the walls due to transverse drift. By setting such a potential that metal ions drift from the plasmaguide wall toward the centre, at the source exit it is possible to produce a gaseous-metallic plasma flux containing both metal and gas (residual or reaction) ions.
Thus these two factorsxe2x80x94providing magnetic field with lines of force being perpendicular to the cathode working surface and continuously extending through the plasmaguide parallel to its axis, and putting electronic current through plasma, are caused, on one hand, by a high transmission coefficient of the ionised component of vacuum arc plasma through the plasmaguide and, on the other hand, by gas particle ionisation and acceleration and hence by forming at the exit of the gaseous-metallic plasma flux in which both metallic and gaseous components are highly ionised.
The proposed method is ensured by a high-performance source of arc gaseous-metallic separated plasma with productivity acceptable for industrial use and with enhanced technological possibilities. Not a single reference discussed did disclose magnetic field of the claimed configuration and passing arc discharge electronic current through plasma within the plasmaguide.
Another object of the present invention is an apparatus for producing electric arc plasma in a curvilinear plasmaguide comprising a cathode made of evaporable material, an anode, the curvilinear plasmaguide formed on a torus portion, electromagnetic coil encircling the plasmaguide as well as power sources for the plasmaguide body, arc discharge and electro-magnetic coil, the toroidal plasmaguide being formed with a turn angle of xcex1=ArcCos(2r2-R2)/R2 where r and R are the small and large toroid radii, respectively., the cathode is positioned within the plasmaguide and its working surface is parallel to the plasmaguide cross-section in the place of cathode positioning being biased from the plasmaguide longitudinal axis toward its wall with a smaller radius so that the centre of its working surface is disposed on the radius Ro={square root over ( )} r.R from the toroid centre while the anode is positioned at the plasmaguide exit.
In versions of the apparatus embodiment, the cathode end working surface is made bevelled relative to the cross-section of the plasmaguide entrance with a bevel angle
xcex3=ArcSin l/Ro,
where l is the distance from the beginning of the plasmaguide toroidal portion to the cathode surface, while the inlet plasmaguide flange on which the cathode is fixed is insulated from the plasmaguide body and the anode is formed as walls of a vacuum chamber disposed at the plasmaguide back or a hot annular electrode placed between the plasmaguide and the vacuum chamber, wherein the electromagnetic coil is wound uniformly over the plasmaguide by the coils number per a length unit and the power source for the plasmaguide body has a positive or negative polarity.
Still another object of the invention is a method for producing a coating on a substrate performed. by the curvilinear plasmaguide using electric arc discharge plasma consisting in ionic cleaning of the substrate surface, saturating this surface with reaction gas and depositing the coating based on the cathode material, wherein electric arc plasma is provided within the curvilinear plasmaguide and electric current is put through it in a longitudinal direction forming longitudinal, continuous and plasmaguide length uniform magnetic and electric fields between the cathode and the anode directed toward or away from the plasmaguide walls, the substrate being mounted from the exit side of the plasmaguide and a potential is applied thereupon, wherein ionic cleaning is carried out in an inert gas medium at a zero or negative potential on the plasmaguide body; substrate surface saturation is performed in a medium of reaction gas or a mixture of reaction and inert gases at a zero or a negative potential on the plasmaguide body, and a positive potential is applied to the plasmaguide body in depositing a coating.
In versions of embodiment of the present method, ionic cleaning is initiated at the zero voltage on the substrate and continuously increase up to the desired value, wherein in saturating the substrate with reaction gas reaction gas atom concentration on the substrate surface is maintained not higher that the solubility limit of said gas in the substrate material; and after the substrate surface saturation with reaction gas short-time ionic cleaning is performed in an inert gas medium.
The source forming the separated gaseous-metallic plasma flux in which both metal and gas components are highly ionised has wider capabilities as compared to currently used electric arc sources and allows for implementing novel technological processes.
First, such apparatus provides the substrate surface etching by cathode sputtering and thereby enables to perform a more effective surface cleaning prior to coating deposition. By using an inert gas as the working gas and setting on the plasmaguide body such a potential that xe2x80x9clocksxe2x80x9d it for passing metal ions (see above), an inert gas plasma flux is formed at the source exit. Such plasma flux ensures the substrate etching even at low accelerating voltages. This is due to the fact that although at low accelerating voltages the dissipation coefficient is less then one, however, those inert gas ions which have condensed on the surface are being desorbed therefrom and do not form a film as is the case of metal ion bombardment.
Thus the apparatus provides effective cleaning and the substrate surface activation which, in turn, results in enhanced adhesion of subsequently deposited coating. Furthermore, the possibility of carrying out ionic cleaning at low accelerating voltages considerably reduces the likelihood of micro-arcs occurring on the substrate surface thereby reducing its damages.
Using such source, it is possible to create the desired surface micro-profile by the method cathode sputtering etching, for example, using the xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d technology.
Second, the apparatus ensures producing on the substrate of a near-surface layer saturated with an active gas, for example, of nitrogenised or cementated layer. By setting on the plasmaguide body such a potential which xe2x80x9clocksxe2x80x9d it for passage of metal ions, and using reaction gas as the working gas, it is possible to produce a reaction gas ionic flux at the source exit. Such gas ions when reaching the surface react with substrate atoms and form the near-surface layer saturated with active gas atoms. Thus the source provides producing on the substrate surface coatings having a sub-layer saturated with active gas. Performance of such coatings can be considerably higher than that of coating deposited on the original surface.
Third, a high ionisation level of both metallic and gaseous components and the lack in the flux of a neutral metallic component and of particulates enable to check and control the energy of particles reaching the substrate which increases reactivity in forming compositions both of evaporated material with reaction gas and directly with the substrate material. Good controllability of the plasma flux parameters makes it possible to provide a different complex of coating properties depending on their purpose. In particular, to deposit coatings having high dispersity. High dispersity determines high strength properties of coatings, including great plasticity at high micro-hardness and high compressing stresses.
Thus an advantage of the present invention is providing a highly effective separated gaseous-metallic plasma flux wherein both metallic and gaseous components are highly ionised, with comparatively high coefficient of plasma-forming material use and with great productivity. This leads to the possibility of industrial use of the separated electric arc plasma flux and of implementing novel technological processes.